


Best Laid Plans

by Kurenaino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Desk Sex, Gay Sex, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Tarkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaino/pseuds/Kurenaino
Summary: A strategy meeting gets derailed when General Skywalker can't keep his eyes off the Captain in attendance.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/gifts), [Calyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyss/gifts).



> I have a confession. I ship Anakin Skywalker and Wilhuff Tarkin. I ship them HARD. And I have since I was too young to know what a ship was. Let me explain.
> 
> Pretend you're a little person watching Star Wars for the first time. If you had sensible parents like me, your first Star Wars movie was A New Hope, and Darth Vader was about the scariest thing you've ever seen in your life because JUST LOOK AT HIM. He's choking people with his thoughts and lifting people by the neck with one hand and you don't know anything about him except that he's definitely going to kill you. And then Tarkin shows up, issuing commands like they're going out of style, and Vader OBEYS THEM WITHOUT QUESTION. Then there's Leia all like "I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash." And there's little me, sitting all innocent on the couch, thinking "Hold up. Does Tarkin own Vader?"
> 
> Yes. Yes he does.
> 
> Don't even pretend like this isn't supported by canon, and it's only made worse in the Clone Wars when Tarkin just HAPPENS to need to be carried and Anakin's all "Here, let me help you with that, Captain..." and there's nothing any of you can do to convince me that A Certain Point of View didn't confirm Tarkin as gay and attracted to young, hot fly boys. It's like they were TRYING to tell us that Tarkin and Anakin were fucking. Search your feelings. You know it to be true. Because Anakin Skywalker has always been a dirty, dirty slut.
> 
> And then the other day, fellow Trash People Icse and Calyss were talking and drawing Bottom Anakin because there's just not enough of it. I'm like "OH MY GOD DRAW ANAKIN AND TARKIN." And Calyss, God Bless her dirty soul, totally did it. So I figured I had to contribute with Tarkin Anakin porn. Because there's not enough of it on the Internet, and I guess I still feel like I'm just not filthy enough.
> 
> Enjoy, fellow residents of this Dumpster Fire. I know I did.

Anakin stood in Chancellor Palpatine’s office, absently staring out the panoramic window at the Coruscant skyline, the lights of the city at night a beautiful, welcoming change to the constant hellscapes he witnessed every single day out on the frontlines of the Clone War. He was back for only a short time after his latest victory on Mon Cala before he shipped off again, this time to quickly stop and provide relief to General Krell on Umbara on his way to the Outer Rim sieges. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was headed after Umbara, but it seemed likely that he would be sent to lend aid to Obi-Wan. Again. His former Master always seemed to be in the thick of things, as unintentional as it may be, and  _ someone _ had to rescue him from himself.

Not that he was thinking about Obi-Wan. Because he wasn’t.

Instead, Anakin found his attention at the moment captured by a certain Republic Captain as he leaned over the desk with the Chancellor and pointed to a galactic map as they discussed strategy. Of what, Anakin had no idea. He wasn’t listening. Instead, he drank in the Captain’s sharp, severe features, his high brow topped with slicked back brown hair, his thin lips that he subtly bit when he was devising a plan, pale blue eyes that never seemed to stop analyzing the things around him. He was older than Anakin, handsome in the same way that a glacier was beautiful to look at, and after he had rescued the man from the Citadel Prison a few months earlier, Anakin found himself often working with the man, a thing that he was coming to enjoy a great deal because they agreed on a great many things, and were similar in many ways.

And Anakin was finding Wilhuff Tarkin very easy to look at.

No, more than that, Tarkin and him were kindred spirits, a surprising thing, considering how critical Tarkin was of the Jedi, but Anakin found that they were the same things he criticized the Jedi for himself. The Code, more often than not, got in the way of the Jedi’s ability to effectively win the war, Tarkin had said, and Anakin agreed, had  _ always  _ agreed, and a fast understanding had been forged between the two men, a thing Anakin was simply not used to having. Obi-Wan defended the Code, and righteous Padmé didn’t understand that more extreme measures were necessary for victory. But Tarkin understood. Tarkin agreed, had opinions of his own as to how best to defeat the Separatist armies and had praised Anakin on his own views, extreme to some, but to Tarkin, they were simply sensible.

Understanding swiftly turned to admiration, and then to fascination, and then something more as Anakin continued to see the Captain when he visited the Chancellor, more often these days as he and Palpatine grew closer and Anakin brought victory after victory to the Republic. He was important, essential to the war effort, and Palpatine valued his opinion and worth far more than the Jedi Council did. And commanding, cunning Tarkin had always respected his opinions as well. So  _ yes _ , Anakin liked being around Tarkin. Was that so hard to understand when the Captain understood him in a way so few did?

“Anakin?” the soft, timid voice asked, and Anakin snapped to attention, tearing his eyes away from the Captain he had been staring at to look at the kind face of Chancellor Palpatine. “Are you listening, Anakin?” Palpatine asked. “Do you have an opinion on the matter?”

“Uh..” Anakin stared at the Chancellor for a moment, then to the datapads and maps and documents on the table in an attempt to figure out what they had been talking about when he was busy fantasizing about what the lithe Captain looked like without a shirt on. None of it made any sense to him, though he felt his face flush when Tarkin’s pale eyes locked with his for just a moment. “I agree with Tarkin,” Anakin said, watching as the Captain drew up tall, his hands clasped behind his back and the slightest smug smirk upon his thin lips.

“A wise decision, General,” Tarkin said in his crisp, clipped accent. “Certainly you can see the wisdom of such an attack, Chancellor, and with the support of General Skywalker, the assault cannot fail. He is known for exactly this sort of bold and brash offensive.”

“Perhaps you’re right...” Palpatine said with a tired sigh. “I’ll leave you and General Skywalker to discuss the details of this plan. You are welcome to use my office and its resources,” he said, gesturing broadly to his desk. “Will you have the plan finalized before the meeting with the Jedi tomorrow evening?”

“General Skywalker and I are often of the same mind,” Tarkin said, shooting Anakin a swift look that made the Jedi’s breath catch in his throat. “I think you will find we produce results rather swiftly and efficiently together.”

“An ideal partnership, then,” Palpatine said with a nod. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Make certain the office is locked up before you leave, Wilhuff.”

“I will, thank you.” With a slight, respectful incline of his head, Palpatine turned and walked from his office, the door hissing closed behind him and leaving Anakin and Tarkin alone in the office with only the soft hum of the holoprojector to fill the silence.

“Well,” Tarkin said, the faintest smirk touching his lips that had Anakin’s heart beating faster in his chest. “Shall we begin?”

“Begin?” Anakin muttered, swallowing hard when Tarkin drew closer and rolled his eyes.

“Have you been paying no attention at all?” the Captain asked sharply, a mocking edge to his voice that would have made Anakin bristle if not for the smirk upon his lips. Tarkin was teasing him, not actually irritated, and Anakin could feel his face flush red. With embarrassment, he decided.  _ Definitely  _ not arousal. 

“No, I have! I just-”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed where your attention has been,” Tarkin swiftly interrupted, reaching out to grasp Anakin’s chin, and the words died in the Jedi’s throat when a slender finger dragged over his lips. “Most unprofessional...” Tarkin chided. “Highly inappropriate...”

“You’re very distracting...” Anakin muttered absently, only realizing what he had said when Tarkin’s eyes lit up with amusement. “N-no!” he stammered, taking a step away from Tarkin only to feel the edge of Palpatine’s press against his lower back, giving him nowhere to retreat when the Captain smirked and stepped closer. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just...damn it, I didn’t really say that out loud, did I?”

“You did.”

“Why do I always do that, I always do that...” Anakin mumbled, a sheepish grin on his lips a he looked at the smug, superior smirk on the Captain’s lips. “Sorry, I’ll try to keep my mouth shut...”

“No, I think not, General,” Tarkin said crisply, again reaching up to grip Anakin’s chin, but this time, the finger that had traced his mouth before pressed between his lips, and Anakin found himself too stunned and too excited to stop it. “That would be a great impediment to my plans for you. One doesn’t need to keep their mouth shut to keep from speaking...”

“Tarkin...” Anakin whispered around the finger in his mouth, shivering slightly as he closed his eyes and unconsciously swirled his tongue around the Captain’s finger as he took it deeper. “W-what about the plan, we’re supposed to-”

“You have no interest in the plan,” Tarkin said firmly. “By your own admission, you were not paying attention, and bringing you up to speed is a redundancy when you will simply agree with me anyway. Instead...” the Captain said slyly. “You can show me what you  _ are  _ interested in.”

That was all it took, a soft groan slipping past Anakin’s lips as he grabbed Tarkin’s wrist and greedily began to suck on the man’s finger, his tongue swirling around the digit as he slid it further into his mouth, taking a second finger when it was offered to him and moaning softly as he bobbed his head upon them. He groaned as arousal rushed strong and heady through his veins, his cock becoming painfully hard when the Captain slid his hand into Anakin’s long, curling hair and wound the soft locks between his fingers. Letting the fingers slide from his mouth, Anakin’s half-lidded, hazy eyes met Tarkin’s sharp, hungry gaze, and groaning softly at the feel of the hand tightening in his hair, the Jedi sunk to his knees at the Captain’s silent command.

Anakin fumbled at Tarkin’s belt with fingers that shook with anticipation, the hard hand in his hair and the hard bulge in the Captain’s pants making his mouth water. He felt clumsy and slow, a hiss of irritation on his lips as he quietly cursed the Republic’s military dress code and the Captain’s own fastidious adherence to it. Tarkin’s belt was hardly unbuckled when Anakin hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of the Captain’s pants and pulled them down past his narrow hips, the man’s cock barely free before Anakin wrapped his lips around the tip and greedily sucked him in. Taking as much as he could, Anakin moaned desperately when the hand in his hair tightened further and forced him to take more, a soft groan in Tarkin’s throat as his hips jerked with the feel of his cock in the wet heat of that sweet mouth.

Tarkin’s cock quickly hardened under Anakin’s attentions, the boy becoming more eager with each passing second as the cock in his mouth throbbed with need and the Captain’s hips jerked as he chased his own pleasure. Tongue swirling around the tip and lapping at the salty pre-cum that leaked from it, Anakin looked up at Tarkin, the man’s eyes closed and his pale cheeks flushed, and all Anakin could feel was the desperate need to please this man he admired and respected, his own cock already painfully hard for how he was being used. Part of him knew he shouldn’t do this, knew he shouldn’t have caved so quickly like some cock hungry slut, but he couldn’t help it. He liked this, the feel of a hard, commanding grip in his hair as he was used for another man’s pleasure. He wasn’t sure what that said of him, but Anakin was certain that he didn’t care.

With a tight, controlled groan, Tarkin’s hands tightened in Anakin’s hair as he pulled him down on his cock and climaxed down the moaning Jedi’s throat, reveling in the feel of his strong fingers digging into his hips as he held himself as close as he could, his throat contracting as he swallowed and sucked down as much cum as he could and moaning like he was hungry for it. It was better than he expected, more satisfying then he could have possibly imagined as he stroked that curling hair and watched those red lips move around his cock as the whimpering Jedi nursed at the tip for every drop he could squeeze out of him. Tarkin had intended to seduce the pretty thing, but he hadn’t expected it to be as enjoyable as it was, or for Anakin to be such a willing, eager participant, and while he did expect to take his pleasure from the man, he hadn’t expected himself to still be hungry for the little slut.

“Good boy...” Tarkin muttered as he stroked Anakin’s hair, his usually crisp accent slurred and heavy with pleasure, his cock sliding free from the Jedi’s mouth with a wet pop as he looked up at him, his usually bright blue eyes dark with arousal and expectation and his pink tongue slowly licking at his reddened lips. Anakin whined softly when Tarkin took a step back, a wild, desperate look in his eyes as he rolled his hips, his own hard cock straining against his pants, and Tarkin smirked at the beautiful sight before him.

“Ready yourself for me,” Tarkin commanded as he gripped his cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke it. “I haven’t finished with you yet, General.”

Anakin swiftly and obediently pulled his pants down, moaning wantonly as his cock was freed, and he ran his fingers over the length to slick his fingers in the cum that ran in excess from the slit. Swallowing hard, he reached behind him and dipped the tip of a finger into his hole gasping softly as it easily slid inside him and coated his insides with his own cum. His cock throbbed as he fingered himself, more cum oozing from the tip as he pushed deeper and harder, stopping only to collect more of his cum to slick himself further in preparation to take the Captain’s cock inside him. 

He watched hungrily as Tarkin slowly stroked himself to readiness, the man becoming longer and harder as Anakin became more and more needy, his hole aching to be filled and stretched despite the three fingers rapidly thrusting inside him and spreading him wide. It wasn’t enough, not big enough, not deep enough, falling just short of scratching the infuriating itch inside him, and he so desperately wanted it,  _ needed  _ to be used, was hungry for approval and praise and would do  _ anything  _ to get it.

“Tarkin...” Anakin moaned, driving his fingers hard and deep inside him, his cock freely weeping a long, sticky string of cum that puddled on the ground before him. “Tarkin,  _ please _ ...”

“Get on the desk, Anakin,” Tarkin commanded, and with a desperate, grateful moan, Anakin stood on shaking legs, his pants falling to his ankles. Before he even had a chance to do as commanded, Tarkin grabbed the Jedi and spun him around, a firm hand upon his back pushing him down against the desk’s polished surface. Anakin moaned softly as he rose his hips to give the Captain better access to his ass, groaning into the crook of his elbow when strong hands spread his cheeks apart to expose his waiting hole, and Tarkin’s hand wrapped tightly in Anakin’s hair and roughly pulled his head back.

“None of that now...” Tarkin chided in Anakin’s ear as he leaned over him and very slowly rubbed his cock against the moaning Jedi’s hole. “If I wanted you silent, I’d have gagged you...” Anakin moaned wantonly, pressing back against the Captain and rolling his hips in an open invitation to take him and use him, and his head dropped to the desk when Tarkin released his hair to grab his hip as he positioned himself. He wriggled on the desk when he felt the blunt head of Tarkin’s cock press against his eager hole, a hard hand pressing the Jedi against the desk as he moved into position, and as soon as he was properly lined up, Anakin felt himself open up as Tarkin’s cock pressed inside him.

Anakin moaned wildly as Tarkin slowly sunk inside him, feeling each and every movement of his cock as he indulged in the sight of the Jedi coming undone around him, his hole clenching his cock tightly and almost seeming to draw him deeper inside him. The Jedi gasped with pleasing sensation of being filled so thoroughly when he felt Tarkin’s sharp, angular hips pressing against his ass, the full length of his cock seated deep inside him, and with a desperate groan, Anakin pressed back against him in an effort for more. Jerking his hips, Anakin moved around the cock inside him, only to be held still when the Captain’s fingers dug into his hip and slowly pulled out, a long, needy whimper pulled from Anakin’s throat that swiftly changed to a cry of pleasure when the cock filled him once again.

The pace was slow, almost torturously so, no amount of moaning or begging for more enough to entice the man to thrust faster within him, the cold, analytic Tarkin seemingly pleased enough to simply watch Anakin squirm around his cock. Nearly pulling out all the way to the soft, desperate begging of the Jedi to be filled once again, Tarkin thrust hard and fast back inside him, a startled cry of pleasure punched out of the boy beneath him as the pace suddenly changed, the slow, indulgent thrusting from before turning hard and rough as the Captain drove mercilessly inside him. Leaning above him and reaching around to grab at the lean muscle of his chest, Tarkin pulled Anakin off the desk, the Jedi’s back arching as he was pulled back against the Captain and shivering with the feel of his hot breath panting upon his neck.

The pace grew faster as Tarkin approached climax, the stoic man grunting softly beneath Anakin’s loud, wild moans, and he released him, the Jedi falling flat against the desk and tightly gripping the edge of the hardwood when Tarkin tightly grabbed his shoulders for leverage as he thrust hard within him. The rough feel of a hard cock driving deep inside him and filling him so completely was enough for Anakin to lose himself, his eyes rolling in the back of his head under the Captain’s relentless assault. 

Without laying hands upon his own cock, Anakin’s body tightened in an explosion of ecstasy as orgasm washed over him, his cock pulsing and throbbing as ropes of cum splattered the dark wood of the Senator’s desk. His whole body tightened, his hole becoming impossibly tight around the cock inside him, and with a groan of satisfaction, Tarkin’s orgasm followed, thrusting hard within the boy for a final time and seating himself deep inside the moaning Jedi and filling him with cum, the tight passage clenching around him as if to draw all it could into the hungry hole.

They didn’t move for a long while, the Captain leaning over Anakin as he caught his breath, his cock remaining deep inside him, and the Jedi couldn’t help but whine in objection when Tarkin slid out of him, patting the boy’s ass appreciatively as he examined the vision of depravity before him. Anakin didn’t want to move, not when he suddenly felt so empty, not when he could still feel the heat of cum deep in his belly, not when the wash of euphoria made him want to close his eyes and fall asleep, but as the haze receded from his mind and he remembered where he was, he slid off the desk and quietly pulled up his pants, a flush of embarrassment upon his face as he looked at the evidence of his orgasm dripping off the Chancellor’s desk and staining the carpet.

“As Governor of Eriadu, I keep a private office here on Coruscant,” Tarkin said crisply, his tone cool and even as if he hadn’t just bent the Jedi over the desk and fucked him senseless. “The next time you and I find ourselves on Coruscant concurrently, we shall meet there.”

“Next time?” Anakin asked. “Who said there will be a next time?”

“There will be,” Tarkin said coldly without missing a beat, so commanding and confident that Anakin couldn’t help but shiver, all retorts about the Captain ordering about a superior officer forgotten as Anakin simply bit his lip and nodded. He was right. There  _ would  _ be a next time.


End file.
